This invention relates generally to charge transfer devices embodied in electronic components for multi-feedthrough purposes.
Charge transfer plates as presently well known are utilized for multi-feedthrough transfer of two-dimensional distributed charges in microelectronic devices. Such charge transfer plates are embodied in spatial light modulators associated with optical information processing systems, for example, as more recently disclosed in an article by Cardinal Warde et al., entitled "Charge-transfer-plate Spatial Light Modulators", published in the Jul. 10, 1992 issue (Vol. 31, No. 20) of "Applied Optics".
Despite the recognized advantages of charge transfer plates, certain disadvantages arise from use thereof, such as Loss of spatial resolution. Improvement in spatial resolution is Limited by current technology to a maximum charge transfer density of 900,000 conductor pins per square centimeter of the insulating matrix plate area.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a charge transfer plate device which will effectively improve spatial resolution by a large increase in charge transfer density. Pursuant to the foregoing objective, it is another object of the present invention to provide a high density array of nanometer size, electrically insulated, conducting wires for transmission of electric charges and/or simultaneous transfer of multiple electrical signals.